Dreams Come True
by mardel
Summary: Follow up to Dream Voyager


Dreams Come True  
mardel  
R  
I just borrowed them for the story.  
  
Bailey sighed ever since he had woken Sam up he couldn't get the sound of her calling him my love, in   
Italian out of his head. She had looked so kissable then too, she'd been covered by the blanket and sheet   
but her hair was tousled and her eyes bright blue. He'd had to fight off the impulse to kneel down and kiss   
her. Take her in his arms, and make her understand that he loved her and there was nothing in the world   
that would keep him from her side if she returned his feelings.   
He sighed again, and glanced up at Sam she was sitting across the other side of the  
jet from him, reading the files about their current case. He wondered why she had  
spoken in Italian, why she'd said what she had. Was there any possibility that she  
had feelings for him other than friendship? He'd fought his feelings for her. Knowing there was very little   
chance for them as a couple. But the longer he knew her the more he grew to love her. She was so many   
things, intelligent, caring, beautiful were just on the top of the list.   
Sam was thinking also, she kept remembering her dream. When she had first woken,  
the sight of Bailey in his shirt sleeves, and dark pants she'd thought he was Martin.  
But then he was Martin, or in her dream Martin and Bailey were the same person.  
She didn't even understand the dream. She didn't think about Bailey like that. Not  
that he wasn't a gorgeous man, with a fantastic build and beautiful voice. He was  
protective and caring, dependable and strong. Sam glanced over to where he was  
reading, and her heart flipped over in her chest. She was attracted to him that way!  
Sam shook her head, when had that happened? Her relationship with Paul hadn't  
gone much of anywhere and Bailey had been supportive of her seeing him.   
Now she knew why she kept finding men lacking, she was comparing them  
to Bailey. And that was a tall order to fill. But they couldn't be a couple,  
there were strict rules about those things. Coop was different he wasn't her  
boss. He had just been her equal, at least in the eyes of the bureau.   
But she had been toying with the idea of leaving the bureau again, now that Jack  
was caught. His trial was delayed again, but it would happen.  
Sam looked over at Bailey again, her eyes lingering on his mouth. His lips were so  
attractive, she wanted to lean over and kiss him. Her heart was racing, he was still  
dressed for comfort, his shirt open at the neck her gaze traveled to the pulse beating  
at his throat. He radiated strength. Sam had seen more than one woman hit on Bailey, he was one of the   
most virile man she'd ever known. But he wasn't out there with it, it was just who and what he was.   
" Please put your seat belts on folks we are on our final approach" the announcement   
came to them over the intercom. Sam was jolted out of her thoughts.  
  
Bailey put his reading down and strapped in for the landing. They had a new case and he needed to focus  
his mind on it, not on Sam.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Sam walked with Bailey to the area of the last body dump. She was getting images, a woman running, so   
she hadn't been dead when he'd brought her here. Then a knife stabbing again and again. She waited for  
the vision to leave. Stopping.  
"Sam are you OK?" Bailey was instantly beside her, touching her elbow to steady her. When she was   
having a vision she often lost her balance if she wasn't on flat ground. Bailey knew it was how she  
helped them solve cases her intuition. But he was beginning to hate the hold it had on her.   
"Sam?"   
"I'm alright Bail, just a longer than usual image. She was still alive when he brought her here."  
"That might help us, there should be more evidence to recover."   
"Bailey? I need to talk to you later. Once we are finished for the day."  
"Sure Sam, you know I'm always here for you." He smiled, not sure what she wanted to talk to him  
about. They continued down to the shore, the body was laying just above the water line. So he   
had wanted her body to be found. Sam looked over the scene but she received not further flashes  
of in site. She spent ten minutes looking around Bailey had moved off to the side, he was talking with  
someone on his cell phone but he wasn't far from her. He never let her out of his sight when they  
were in the field unless John could stay with her. Sam removed her gloves, she was done.   
She looked to find Bailey, he was standing near the incoming waves, his head framed by a background  
of blue sky and white puffy clouds. It put her in mind of her dream, the movie, him as the Captain of  
a sailing ship. He looked so handsome, so male, so just what she wanted. Sam couldn't tear her  
eyes off the sight. Bailey finally looked in her direction, and nodded to her. Sam blushed and   
finally turned away.   
  
  
John located a good set of footprints they hoped belonged to the killer. He went back to the lab with   
Grace. Sam and Bailey were almost back to the car when there was a shout from the beach.  
"Agent Malone you'd better look at this." it was the lead detective on the case from the local police.  
"I'll be right back." he told her and moved back down the sand towards the detective.   
Bailey was crossing the rough sand that had grasses growing out of it when there was another yell  
from the beach. "He's got a gun everyone down." Bailey dove for the limited cover of a sand hill  
and pulled his 45. Taking aim down the beach. There were shots fired and he rushed in to help,  
shooting at the man with the small automatic burp gun. John somehow was there, pointing his  
gun at the man's head from only a few feet away.  
"Drop it mister or a dead man." John's voice was ice, deep and cold.   
Bailey closed the distance between himself and the gun man wanting no one hurt. He already determined  
Sam was safe up the hill. John took the gun from the man's limp hand and cuffed him. As Bailey kept  
him covered just in case.   
  
Sam's heart was in her throat the entire time Bailey was in danger. She longed to run to him and embrace  
him. She wanted to be sure he was un harmed. But she waited until he was done, waited until he  
was next to the car about to take his place behind the wheel. "Bailey, are you alright?'  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked towards Sam, there was an edge of tension in her voice, he'd not heard since  
Jack's capture. Sam came around to his side of the car, she moved in close wrapping both arms around  
his lower chest and pressing her face into the crook of his shoulder and throat. Bailey welcomed her into  
his arms, always ready to share a hug, for comforting, or any reason.   
Sam shuddered in his arms, she'd been afraid for him. He could feel her body shaking. "I'm fine Sam   
really." Bailey held until she eased back.   
"Don't scare me like that again Malone." she looked deep into his eyes and then smiled weakly.  
  
  
Bailey and Sam returned to the police station. They spent hours interviewing the gunman.  
It was past nine when they finally went to the hotel.   
"Sam you said you wanted to speak with me?'   
"Yeah, Bailey but I'm starving do you want to have dinner? I hear there is a good restaurant next door."  
"Sure, let's go."   
  
Bailey smiled when he saw the name of the restaurant La Bella Donna. "You're in the mood of Italian?"  
If you only knew, Sam thought. "Yes, I like Italian food you know that." she nudged him in the arm as  
she walked through the door he opened for her.   
They placed their orders and Sam got wine. So Bailey joined her, he didn't drink wine as often as he once  
did. " Did you want to talk now? Or wait until after dinner?"  
Sam exhaled, she wanted to brooch the topic of her speaking to him in Italian. She understood why now.  
" I wanted to ask you about this morning."  
"Sam you don't have to explain."  
"No, I want to ask you, why do you think I spoke to you that way?" She studied his face, hoping for a clue   
to his true feelings.  
"You might have been dreaming when I woke you. They say we dream just before waking up, about half   
the time. Those are the dream we remember." He tried to not answer her real question.  
'I know, I mean, those words, in that language?" She persisted.   
The waiter brought their salads, and Bailey waited until he was gone to answer her.   
  
"I don't know Sam. Perhaps you have picked up more Italian than you realize from me, Mario when we   
worked that case in Miami last month."  
" I know why, but what I'm trying to learn here Malone is if you have any feelings for me. I called you my   
love because that's how I feel about you."   
Bailey put his fork down and looked at her. MY GOD! had she just told him she loved him?  
"Sam, I've dreamed about this moment. Did you just say you loved me?" he reached a hand to cover   
hers on the table. His eyes full of love, his expression soft and tender.   
"No, I mean Yes, I do I love you so much Bail. I don't know how I've managed to hide it from you and   
myself." She smiled at him.   
Bailey smiled, squeezed her hand. Then leaned over to kiss her, softly, tenderly but thoroughly. He was   
aware they were in a public place. " You tastes so sweet." He confessed feeling just a little bit foolish and  
not caring even if he was behaving that way. " I love you, I always have."  
Sam's eyes were locked with his, they were brimming with happiness. "I think I should have told you   
after we ate because I just lost my desire for anything but you."  
  
"Then lets go back to the hotel so we can be alone." Bailey reached for his wallet and paid the bill.   
  
He held her hand on the short walk back to the hotel. They were both over come. Not speaking with each   
other until the elevator doors closed. Bailey cupper Sam's head and kissed her deeply, she opened her   
mouth to him, loving his taste his scent, the feel of his chest against her breasts. She slipped her hands   
between his suit coat and shirt. Stroking up his strong back, as they kiss continued.   
  
There was a bing!, and the elevator doors opened on their floor. "My room or yours?" He asked.   
"Mine, I might need something." she giggled, then kissed him again once they stepped out of the  
elevator.   
They walked to her room, and Bailey swiped the key card. Then opened the door. He felt like carrying her  
over the threshold but didn't push his luck.   
  
Sam turned to face him as soon as the door was locked. Lifting her hands to his face, " I love you Bail, I   
love absolutely every thing about you." she kissed him, this time and he let her lead.  
Bailey groaned, as the kiss deepened, he hadn't felt so aroused both physically and emotionally in years.   
When Sam ended the kiss her hands were pressed flat to his chest, she could feel his strong heart beat.  
"I hope you aren't thinking of leaving, because there is no way I'm letting you go."   
"No, I'd only leave if that was what you wanted."   
"I want you here with me." Sam reached to removed his jacket, smoothing her hands over his shirt front   
again. She could feel the wide planes of muscle that made up his chest, she'd not expected there to be so   
much of him.   
Bailey slipped his hands around her wrists, "Sam if you have any doubts about us tell me now."   
"I want you Bail, I love you and I need you. Let me show you how much." She slide her hands up, to  
his tie and undid the knot enough to slip it off. Then she began to unbutton his shirt, taking her time  
savoring the moment. She watched as each inch of skin was revealed, he was magnificent. The strong  
column of his throat, the ridge of his collar bone. Then lower the hard rise of is pecs, accented with dark  
hair. Sam continued to unbutton his shirt, pulling the tails free.  
"You're magnificent Bail, you've been hiding all of this from me."   
Sam caressed both hands up his chest, then kissed the hollow of his throat, moaning in delight as she did.   
"If I'd known this was the reaction I'd get I'd have found a reason to strip for you sooner."   
Sam continued to caress him, using her lips and tongue. Her hands stoking up his back muscles,  
then down then slipping inside his slacks brushing over the top of his buttocks.   
Bailey was holding her loosely, his hands on her sides. Allowing her to take the lead in their encounter.  
"Sam, would you like to move to the bed?"   
" Good idea," she stopped kissing his chest long enough to move towards the bed with him.   
Sam reached to unzip her skirt, letting it slide to the floor, then she slipped her sweater off, she was  
wearing a lacy bra and slip. Bailey, smiled and reached for her, " You are so beautiful."   
He pulled her to stand between his legs, kissing her deeply. His hands stroking up her back.  
"God Malone, let me breath." Sam broke the kiss off, she didn't want to be sidetracked from   
her goal. She pushed him back on the bed, so he was resting on his elbows, then she reached to  
cup his straining erection with her hand. " Umm, you are hard for me. Why didn't you tell me sooner?'  
Sam unzipped his slacks and stroked the throbbing bulge in his briefs. She eased his pants off, Bailey  
helping by lifting his hips. He was curious to learn what she was planning, he didn't expect what   
happened next.  
Sam fondled his erection, stroking him through the material of his underwear. Then slipping it down  
and off. " God Bail, you have been holding out on me." She knelt between his knees hanging over  
the edge of the bed and took him into her mouth. Bailey groaned, his eyes closed, his hips jerked.  
He forced himself not to thrust into her throat. He groaned as she deep throated him. One hand   
rolling his balls in her fingers the other stroking the few inches she couldn't take in her mouth.   
"Sam, I'm going to,…." He tried to warn her, but it was to late already, he was shooting cum   
down her throat, his long, thick cock jerking in release.   
Sam swallowed and sucked harder, seeking to finish him properly. Her hand still fondling his balls.   
Bailey groaned with pleasure. his hips pumping slightly as she licked his organ, of the drop.   
Sam smiled and moved up on the bed, she removed her bra and panties and waited for   
Bailey to move to join her. He didn't know what to say, he'd just been given the greatest  
blow job of his life by the woman he'd been in love with for years. It was every man's dream come  
true. Bailey, turned towards Sam, he moved to cover her with his body, bracing his body over  
her, allowing his chest to press against her with out crushing her. He kissed her, tracing the inside of  
her hot mouth with his tongue, stroking the roof of her mouth. Tasting his own flavor on her tongue.  
Her hands were busy, stroking down his back, then lower cupping his ass, urging him to move against  
her. He was capable of more than one erection a night, but it was going to take a few minutes.   
But then he'd never been with Sam before. He felt his cock responding, swelling, stretching.   
Sam moaned, as she felt him growing. Their mouths locked together, she couldn't speak.   
She moved, opening her legs even more, seeking to feel as much of his huge cock as possible.   
Bailey thrust forward he was almost completely aroused again. He rocked his hard shaft against  
her pubic bone. Sam moaned again, her hands urging him on.   
He lifted his head, " You like that? You want more?"   
" I want it all mei amore."   
That did it saying my love in Italian pushed him over the edge of control. Bailey moved back enough to   
thrust hard and deep his thick cock buried deeply between her legs in one hard motion.   
Sam moaned and wrapped her legs around him. Bailey eased back and rammed forward, using his cock  
like a battering ram to pound her into the mattress. Sam climaxed twice before he exploded. His body  
spasming in pain and pleasure as he ejaculated deep inside her.   
Once the heat of the moment was over, he was sorry, he'd not wanted to be to forceful. At least not their   
first time. "I didn't hurt you sweetheart?" he kissed her forehead, then her cheek her, mouth, her jaw.   
"Umm, do that again."   
Bailey chuckled, "Do what again?'   
" Pound me into the mattress like that again. I've never had it so good."   
"I think you might like the slow and tender way just as much. Just give me a few minutes."   
Bailey wasn't about to sleep that night, he was planning on making love to Sam every way she was willing   
to try and he had an idea she would be willing to try several.   
  
"Have I told you I love you in the last few minutes?" Sam asked, moving a hand to his face.   
Bailey lifted his head from kissing her neck, and looked at her. "Yes, you screamed it a few  
minutes ago."   
end at least for now  
  
  
1  
  



End file.
